Two Thirds of a Whole
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: She doesn't know how long she stood there for, looking at the place where he had fallen; maybe it was a few minutes, maybe it was a few hours. Time had all but stopped, like someone had broken the hour glass. Her tears mingled with the rain, coming together, then falling to the ground and splattering apart forever, breaking into thousands of little droplets. Just like her heart.


**Two Thirds of a Whole**

**Challenge**: Camp Potter (first aid); Big Sister/Little Sister; Original Character Competition  
**Prompts**: hourglass 2. "you never know what you have until it's gone", 3. rain 4."I don't want to be alone, I want to be left alone." - Audrey Hepburn; Black, distressed, nightmare; OC feature: triplet of Fred&George, Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Pairing: Oliver/OC, Emotion: Anger, Phrase: How dare he?!

**Note**: Morgan is an OC of my creation, and the triplet of Fred and George.

* * *

She doesn't know how long she stood there for, looking at the place where he had fallen; maybe it was a few minutes, maybe it was a few hours. Time had all but stopped, like someone had broken the hour glass. The rain poured down, soaking her from head to toe, she shivered slightly, chilled to the bone but not really feeling it. Her tears mingled with the rain, coming together, then falling to the ground and splattering apart forever, breaking into thousands of little droplets. Just like her heart.

She was like a piece of paper, fragile, breakable, easily destroyed, and one little tear rendering her useless. One little tear was enough to throw the paper in the bin, one little tear was enough to make herself succumb to the pain. One little tear rippled across the whole page like an earthquake, making all other blotches and blemishes and holes seem bigger covering the once pristine page in scars that can never be healed. Scars that make the paper useless, scars that make the person fall.

"Morgan." She didn't move. "Morgan Isabelle Weasley, for Merlins sake look at me."

It was Bill.

"Staring at the spot where _he_-" Bill choked, neither of them could say his name, "died, in the pouring rain isn't going to bring him back. It'll just make you sick, and I'm not about to lose another sibling. _He's_ dead, George has already fallen apart and Merlin only knows if he'll ever recover, and you're shaking from cold. Please, don't fall apart, just stay strong." He was begging, his voice breaking with unshed tears. "Let's go find George. Please."

Morgan, George and him had been triplets. Now it was just _MorganandGeorge_, _GeorgeandMorgan_. Twins. Two thirds of a whole. A puzzle with a piece missing.

Her tears fell harder, but silently. The pain welled up inside of her, like a flood it rose higher and higher as the rain fell more and more, drowning her.

She said nothing, she didn't even look at him. Morgan wrapped her small arms around herself as she shivered again.

"Morgan, please. Just talk to me-"

She whirled around to glare at him, her face a dark cloud of stormy anger.

"Maybe I don't want to talk. Maybe I just want to fall apart too, why do I have to stay strong while George loses it? Just leave me alone!" she said angrily.

Her brother had just died, and Bill wanted her to stay strong? Why couldn't he see that she just wanted to grieve, to fall apart and just be alone? The war might have been over but she was far from happy. She straightened up, bringing some pride back into her stance. Part of her knew she wasn't really angry at Bill, but the majority of her didn't care. She needed an outlet for her pain, and he was the most convenient.

She heard Bill sigh.

"I figured you'd react like this. I'm getting Oliver. He's better at this then I am."

She listened to the sound his footsteps fading off into the distance and the sounds of another pair coming closer.

The footsteps stopped right next to her and said nothing.

Morgan waited for the speech. The speech that went 'I know you're hurting' and 'be strong' and 'don't take it out on your brother, he's just trying to help,' but it didn't come.

Oliver just stood beside her, he didn't look at her, he didn't try to comfort her or pretend everything was going to be okay.

The rain splattered down on both of them, the wind was roaring and whistling in her ears and she could feel the flood inside of her rising and rising, but this time it was anger.

Why couldn't she be left to grieve in peace? Why did her family always have to interfere? What made Bill think that she needed help? What made Bill think that she needed Oliver?

"Go away."

"Nope." He smirked a little, that infuriating smirk that always made her heart race. She hated it.

Morgan scowled, "Why not?"

Oliver turned his head a little to look at her. He was silent for a few moments before speaking. "Because, Morgan, despite the fact that you're angry and distressed and you think you want to be alone, you really don't. You're just too stubborn to ever admit it."

Her scowl deepened. "Think you're so clever do you?" she snapped, "You think that you know exactly what I'm going through, and what I'm feeling and you know exactly how it make me feel better but you don't! No one does! The only other person who feels what I'm feeling is George and he's Merlin knows where, having a bloody mental breakdown, he's allowed to be alone, but I'm not? He's allowed to grieve and I'm being told to 'stay strong'?"

Her voice had risen in pitch and gotten louder. She was shattering, into a million little pieces and she didn't know how to put herself back together.

She could feel the black abyss of despair start to overtake her. Fred was dead. He was never coming back. There would never be the Weasley Triplets again, just the Weasley Twins. Morgan hadn't been as close to Fred as George was, they were Forge and Gred. She hadn't left school when they did, but she was still his sister, and the pain was still there. It was like she was living a nightmare where even a happy ending wasn't even possible, where friends and family alike were being cruelly torn from her leaving her standing alone in an empty black world.

She always valued her brother, but she never knew how much until he was gone. Fred was the one who hugged her in their fifth year when her very first boyfriend had dumped her, Fred was the one who always looked out for his 'little sister' as he called her because she was the youngest of the three. Fred was the one that stayed with her when she fell put of a tree when they were little while George ran to get help. And now he was gone.

Part of her just wanted to collapse, to not even try to get passed the pain but to just wallow in it, to just be angry because how dare he leave her like this? How dare he leave George and their mother and father and brothers and sisters? How dare he make three become two?

"I know 'it's going to be okay' is the last thing you want to hear, but remember when my brother died? I thought life would never get any better, I honestly thought it was the end. The pain is always there, Morgan, but it gets easier to live with. Every day you just keep putting one foot in front of the other, just stay on the rails and try your damned hardest not to fall off. When you start to lose your balance, I'll be right here."

She started sobbing.

"I don't want to be alone," she whispered, "but I can't handle people telling me how sorry they are, or asking me if I'm okay, or telling me it gets better. I don't want to be alone, but I want to be left alone. Stay with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

She took a deep shuddering breath and she felt Oliver's arm go around her and draw her into his embrace. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and cried. He kissed the top of her head and comfortingly stroked her hair, murmuring words in her ear. His voice was soothing. The pain didn't stop, but suddenly the blackness didn't seem so appealing anymore, the world seemed a little less nightmarish.

Oliver was her safety net, he was the net under the ledge and when she goes flying off the edge he goes flying off as well to catch her.

She thought she was like paper, fragile, breakable and easily destroyed, and one little tear would make her useless.

She was wrong.

She was really like parchment, strong, durable, and harder to destroy, and one little tear would not make her useless. It would make her strong.


End file.
